


What Could've Been

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [36]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barry isn't a very good friend, Bruce is mom, Clark is a good extra dad, Domestic Fight, Domestic problems, Drama, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Hal is Dad, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, birds are only mentioned, but let's tag it that anyway, idk if this is abo, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: anonymousasked: ok, but remember that Barry is Hal best friend, so Hal is going to defend his bestie, just like Bruce defends Clark, and that is when all the troubles begins! Bruce will be like "are you taking his side?" and Hal like "well if my memory work ok you took Clark side last time!" "yeah, but he is Clark!" "so? he is Barry!"Anonymous asked: One of Bruce’ youngest kids accidentally calls Barry “mom” and that’s when it crosses the line and Bruce doesn’t let Barry around their kids anymore. Meanwhile Hal laughs when the kids call Clark “dad” on accident and thanks Clark for being such a great help.Anonymous asked: Even better: Barry trying to passive aggressively one up Bruce in motherhood with their kids. “barry they arent even your kids. you dont have kids.” “THEY SHOULD'VE BEEN MY KIDS” meanwhile the kids are just happy that uncle barry is allowing them to play





	What Could've Been

**Author's Note:**

> http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/162940824421/ok-buy-remember-that-barry-is-hal-best-friend-so
> 
> God this was tiring to write tbh whew. this will probably be it. idk if it’s mpreg tho cos another anon implied it tho idk if i should tag it

“Well?” Hal just knows Bruce has still something else to say.

“Nothing,” Bruce turns away because like always, this is a shallow thing to bicker about, and he’d never use Barry against Hal.

“No, you don’t get to decide when this discussion ends,”

“Does it even matter?” Bruce breathes out, exhausted from the raised voices, from work, from this drama.

“Does it matter?” Hal parrots back to him. “Bruce, you barely talk to me anymore. Clark can’t figure out why you’re so tight lipped either, and Clark can get you to say anything. We said we’d do this together, and that means telling each other whatever eats us at night and keeps us awake,”

Bruce sighs. “It’s nothing,” he insists. “I shouldn’t be bothered by it anyways,”

“If it’s not important, then it shouldn’t bother you!”

“Just drop it, okay, Hal,” says Bruce in attempt to end the argument.

“Now you ask me to drop it when you never do when I ask you to?” Hal crosses his arms. “That seems unfair,”  

“I want you to drop it because it’s not something you’d want to hear,”

“Why don’t you stop assuming and let me be the judge of whether or not I would like what you have to say?”

Bruce sighs again, thinking if this is a good idea. “This is a bad idea, Hal,”

“Good, I love bad ideas!”

“Ugh,” Bruce groans.

“It can’t be that bad if you think it’s not important—”

“I hate it when Barry’s around, okay?” Bruce cuts him off.

“What?” Hal stares at him incredulously. “What do you mean you hate—”

“I mean I hate it when he’s around!” Bruce says again.

Hal looks at him like he’s grown two heads. “Why?”

“Why?” Bruce has the urge to laugh maniacally. “Why? Hal, have you heard any of the things Barry has said to me? About our children? Do you choose to turn a blind eye to how antagonistic he gets when I try to parent my own children?”

Hal can’t believe he’s hearing this about his best friend. “Bruce, do you hear yourself right now—”

“Yes, I fucking hear myself!” Bruce yells. “You don’t think I know how paranoid I sound like?”

“Barry’s been there for us and has done more us than we can ever repay! Where the hell is this coming from?”

“Let’s start with him always telling me they should be _his_ kids,” says Bruce. “He thinks they should be _his_. Antagonizing me by saying yes whenever I say no. Whenever it’s ‘Mommy, Uncle Barry did this,’ and ‘Uncle Barry did that,’ or ‘Uncle Barry let me do this,’ because I probably incapable of letting my children do dangerous things!”

“Bruce,”

“There’s a fucking trampoline in the backyard, Hal! He gifted them one after I said they can’t have one!”

“It was just a gift!”  

“My own kids don’t come to me when they want something, Hal, because guess what, Barry says, ‘Mommy never lets you do anything,’ so sue me for becoming hyper aware of my children’s hearts drifting away from me!”  

“For fuck’s sake, Bruce, they’re not drifting away from you—”

“TIM CALLED HIM MOM!”

“And Jason called Clark dad, you don’t see me overreacting!”

Bruce takes a few deep breaths before calmly walking over to the closet to grab a duffel bag.

“What the hell are you doing?” Hal grabs the duffel bag as Bruce shoves clothes in it.

Bruce pulls the bag back and continues to pack. “Invite Barry over and fuck him instead so he can finally have the child he wants from you. You seem to take his side more often than you take mine anyway,”

“Bruce, stop it,”

He doesn’t listen and zips the bag closed, and slips his coat on.

“Stop it!” Hal pulls on the bag to keep Bruce from walking away from him.

Bruce pulls back harder to get away from Hal. “And what? Stay here so you can continue invalidating me? Just because you can’t see or feel it doesn’t mean it’s not real!”  

“Can we please just talk about this?”

“I have been talking!” retorts Bruce as they both race down the stairs. “You just don’t listen! You never listen, Hal,”

“That’s not true!” frowns Hal.

Bruce snorts as he grabs his keys.

“It was a bad idea, Bruce. Please don’t leave,”


End file.
